Used to It
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Another mystery, but Fred's so used to it by now, it doesn't affect him. It's almost predictable what happens now, but he's enjoying himself. Shaggy and Scooby are as indifferent as ever, or are they?


_A mindless drabble where I'm trying my hands at writing Scooby-Doo characters. No plot here! Might take it somewhere else though... _

* * *

"Zoinks!"

Fred barely has time to prepare for the boy jumping into his arms- it's like a reflex by now. Something scary happens, the teen screams and he jumps to the nearest open arms. More often than not it's Scooby Doo, but Fred has learned to prepare himself for the light male at any moment.

Fred's also learned how to hold him- and run. It's far more difficult with yet another creepy thing behind them, but Fred's used to the familiar weight squeezing his neck and pointing directions.

"Faster Freddie!" yells Shaggy right into his ear- and Fred has half the mind to drop him, but he doesn't.

It's challenging to make sure he doesn't leave Scooby Doo behind, but that is soon taken care of when the Great Dane attaches himself to Fred's back. What he did to deserve this, Fred will never know.

Around a corridor and through a perfectly placed trap door, they lose the ghoul. And Fred drops both dog and boy to the dusty floor.

Shaggy glars up at him, rubbing his bottom, "Like ow Fred."

Scooby repeats with his adorable version of a glare, "Row Red."

Fred waves them off, and gets right back to business, "Come on guys, we need to find some clues,"

Shaggy groans and asks Scooby, "Why can't we go find clues in a Pizza Joint for once?"

"Rah, Rizza Joint," their furry friend rubs his belly.

Fred holds back his smile, "We'll get pizza later tonight. First, we split up-"

"No way!" Shaggy protests faster than Fred could finish, "Nuhuh. No way we're going alone down these haunted corridors- alone."

Fred grins like he got the canary, "Good, then follow me!"

He is off walking in a moment, and Shaggy looks to his canine friend, "He planned that, didn't he?"

His faithful dog shrugs, and they walk behind the blonde male, occasionally checking their backs for creepy crawlies or snakes or spiders or ghosts or...

"Daphne!" Fred shouts, and soon it's a happy reunion, "Velma!"

"Boy am I glad to see you three!" Velma laughs and Daphne smiles at them, the relief evident in their eyes.

Fred claps his hands, startling Shaggy, "Any clues?"

The twinkle in Velma's eyes are enough to have Fred grinning, "Wait till you guys get a load of this. But first we have to go back to Mr. Leener's shop!"

And at the back of his mind, Fred remembers the Hot Dog stand near the shop, it's no pizzeria, but it ought to be enough to diminish Shaggy and Scooby's hunger for a half an hour… Fred mindlessly calculates the price, while listening to Velma gush about their lead, and Shaggy complain about walking.

Fred throws a gin over his shoulder, "How about this guys? Velma and Daphne will go talk to Mr. Leener, and you, Scooby and I can go ask the food vendors around the area if they saw anything suspicious?"

Daphne arches a perfect eyebrow, but Scooby's and Shaggy's face light up like fireworks, "Food Vendors?"

"Like I'm in!" Shaggy announces, and in a cloud of smoke, they're out the creepy house and down the street.

Fred shares a look with the girls, and share a laugh. Some things, Fred's gotten used to… He jogs to the streets just in time to see Shaggy and Scooby cleaning their teeth- their faces happy. The vendor looks disturbed, until the pair walks off to another stall- asking a few questions while feasting. Fred shakes his head, and pays for their meal. And the next- and the next.

If they've noticed, they haven't said a thing yet. But Fred's gotten used to it, and it's worth the satisfied smiles on their faces more than the dollars in his pockets.

"RUN!"

Fred knows that voice, yet he can't help turning. Blue eyes widening, "Shaggy? Scoob?"

"Like! Get outta here man!"

Of course. The ghoul's found Shaggy. Figures. Fred allows himself one little smile, before nodding to Velma up at the house. She sends a thumb's up, and so does Daphne. Fred grins a little too loudly, but he manages to pull a frightened face just in time for the canine and boy to meet up with him. And they're running again. It's one of those lovely things Fred's used to...

* * *

_I like Fred and Shaggy. They're my favorite. _


End file.
